1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick release structure for front wheels of baby strollers, especially to a quick release structure for front wheels of baby strollers that includes an upper mount and a lower mount for easy assembling and disassembling of wheels so as to achieve purposes of convenient assembling, storage and transportation.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 7, baby strollers available now include a body (4) with a plurality of leg supports (41). An insertion hole (411) is arranged near a bottom end of the leg support (41) for insertion of a bolt (412). A connection rod (421) of a wheel (42) is connected with the bottom end of the leg support (41). By the bolt (412), the wheel (42) is assembled with the leg support (41) for easy movement of the body (4).
However, in practice, the above strollers have following shortcomings:    1. Each wheel is disposed on the bottom of the leg support of the body by respective bolt. The leg supports and wheels are set separately during storage and transportation. Thus the bolts are fastened respectively during assembling processes. This leads to inconvenience and trouble for users.    2. There is no positioning member disposed on the wheels of the above baby strollers. Once users want to go forward in a straight line, the strollers are easy to have a change in direction due to rotation of the wheels.